


As good as you say

by Danidoll19



Series: Kiss Klaus club [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Incest, Kissing, M/M, No Beta, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danidoll19/pseuds/Danidoll19
Summary: Five proves his point





	As good as you say

**Author's Note:**

> Italic - thought

Groaning Klaus shuffled out of the bathroom wearing his pink housecoat and bunny slippers. Rubbing his eyes Klaus made his way back to his room. Hearing a thumping noise, he stopped and turn to look at Five's room.

Running his hands through his hair Klaus stumbled to Five's door.

"Five, Fivey! It me, Klaus. I know your up!" Klaus tapped a tone on the door, leaning against it he heard muffled muttering from within.

Suddenly the door flew opened, tipping Klaus on to the ground at Five's feet. Grumbling Klaus flipped into his back. Looking up at Five, he took in the rumpled uniform, mused hair and lazy smirk.

Klaus sat up quickly, pointing at Five.

"You where out weren't you! Where did you go? Who with?" Klaus popped up to his feet stared at Five curiously .

"Nowhere, I was here not that it's any of your business!" Five lost his smirk. Straightening his uniform Five look at Klaus in condensation . "Why don't you get out, I've got more important things to do that listen to you babble."

"Fivey has a secret!" Klaus laughed.

"Don't call me that" Five snapped straightened to his full height, Klaus may be slightly talker but Five was broader. Five also took training seriously well Klaus did the minimum needed.

Klaus smiled and was about to quip back when he zoned in on Fives neck. Klaus crowded close to Five, pointing to where his neck meets his shoulder. Five slapped Klaus hand away.

"Is that a hicky?" Klaus asked staring at it. He was pretty sure it was a hicky he should know.He and Ben give each other at least one weekly.

Five slapped his hand over it. "No!" Regaining his composure Five began pushing Klaus back to the door wanting him out his room.

"Yes it is, oh little Five has a girlfriend," Klaus giggled skipping out of Fives way and heading over to Fives bed. Spinning around Klaus walked backward gasped " Or a boyfriend? "

Five intercepted Klaus before he got to the bed.

"Neither, just a girl, now leave so I can change," Five pushed Klaus again sending him stumbling back.

"Oh stop pushing," Fixing his housecoat Klaus made a sad face at Five " Ouch she must have been really bad to put you in such a bitch fit, " Klaus throw his his back dramatically then looked at Five with pity. "Oh, oh it wasn't her that was bad was it? Poor Five." Klaus pouted at him.

"What, No! " Shaking his head Five looked back arrogantly "I am good at ever thing! Not that you'd know what that's like. I doubt anyone has kissed you."

" Rude, rude and untrue. Ben and i kiss all the time, " Klaus snapped. Then paused realizing what he just admitted, shakes his headed he pushed that to the back of his mind to deal with later. "I bet we're both better kissers than you."

Five was both shocked and annoyed. He's thought that he was the first to kiss anyone. Looking Klaus over he wondered when they started. Truth be told the fangirl he'd met hadn't been that good, too much slobber. Coming to a quick decision Five set about putting his new plan into action.

"I can prove it," Five sauntered up to Klaus crossing the distance between them. Putting his hands on Klaus' small waist and pulling them flushed together.

Klaus felt his self blush. Looking down, his hands fluttered about for a few seconds before he set them gingerly on Fives chest.

"W-what, um i mean," Klaus stuttered unsure. Ben had never been this confident, it throw Klaus of. When it was Ben and Klaus it shy and sweet. Klaus looked at Five through his lashes, Five looked like he wanted to bite him.

"What suddenly too shy?" Five smirked, finally in control. Taking one hand of Klaus' waist to cup his check. " Don't you want to kiss me? Come on klausy, "

"I... I, yes," Klaus swallowed nervously. "You can kiss me Five," Klaus whispered .

"Good," Five crushed their lips together immediately taking control. It was a bit awkward at first, till Five tilted Klaus head.

_Way better than some random fan girl _Five through

Wrapping his arms around Klaus, Five started pulling him back towards the bed. Five thumped down on to the bed being sure to pull Klaus into his lap. As they paused for breath Five kissed down his neck determined to leave a hickey, to remind Klaus of who was really the best.

Pulling back Five put his finger on Klaus lips when he tried to follow.

"So am I good Klaus! The best?" Five nibbled Klaus' neck making his squeal slightly.

"Yes, yes the best! Please Five," Klaus begged, pouting at Five.

"Good boy," Five smirked, biting his pouty lip.

They traded many heated kisses that night.

The next morning Klaus pressed on the hickey while looking in the mirror. Five smirked into the room, leaning against the doorway watching him. Five was already planning on visit Klaus next weekend.

Unfortunately, Five would leave a few day later after an argument with their father. Klaus, well Klaus held out hope he would come back one-day. 17 years is a long time to wait however.


End file.
